MLP FIM: Falling Green Leaves
by GreenLeaf16
Summary: My true first MLP FIM fanfic, this introduces my OC Green Leaf and tells of his adventures in Equestria
1. Chapter 1: Return To The Past

**MLP FIM: Falling Green Leaves**

**By: Green Leaf**

**Chapter 1: Return To The Past**

Status: 1 week since Sonic, Alex, and their friends traveled to Earth (Sonic Saga 4)

Location: Earth

Nothing, that's all I see, actually that's all I feel, I can't see or perceive anything. Wait, I can perceive one thing,

I'm falling, but then as I'm falling memories flood back, I died. Wait, if I died then why am I falling, and why don't I

feel like I'm dead? Then, WHUMP, I fall onto the floor, and I hear two other things fall beside me. My eyes flutter

open and I see a concrete floor, I sit up and look around and discover that I'm back in my lab on Earth. "Ugh, what

happened?" I hear a voice of something that landed beside me. I turn to look and see it's my best friend, Sean

Brown lying on the floor, his normal brown hair is now a bit ruffled and he's back in his orange shirt and blue

jeans. "I don't know," I respond to him, and then a female voice says on the other side of me, "Well I do know

one thing, my head hurts." I look to see where the other voice came from and see my girlfriend Cheyanne Hoob

sitting up, rubbing her head. Sean then said, "No what I meant was, why are we here, my last memory is that…"

Then the flashbacks hit me again, this time clearer, a stabbing, of someone, us, we were, killed, by robots, it

became clear, after we had defeated Cyber Metal Shadicx, five of his secret followers disguised as castle guards

stabbed us in the back along with killing Sonic and Amy, straight in the heart and killed us, we had nearly joined

the others that had passed in Mobius when everything went blank, the last thing I can recall saying before that

was telling my son Andy to take care of his sister. I shaked my head out of my flashback trance and the three of

us said in unison, "We died," Sean then asked, "Wait, if we died, then what are we doing back in our home

universe?" I then got up and ran to my desk when Sean had asked this and shuffled through my papers and

books till I found a book labeled, "Universe Travel Theories," I flipped through the pages till I found the page that

I wanted and began reading, "The Anti Matter Return Theory: If ever able to travel to alternate universes, one's

cells will be infused with a small amount of anti matter, that of which will allow the traveler to return to his or her

home universe if ever they are killed in a different universe or stuck in-between universes." I closed the book and

looked at my two friends, who had gotten up but had a dumbfounded look on their faces. Cheyanne then asked,

"How did you remember that?" "Eh, something just clicked in my head when Sean asked how we got back here." I

replied. Sean then looked around the lab and said, "Boy, we haven't been here in a while, looks like we might

have to clean this place up a bit." The three of us agreed, and started to clear the dust off of things and tidy up,

but after a few minutes passed, I realized something, I haven't seen myself in the mirror yet, and who knows

what I looked like? I told my friends about my dilemma and walked into the bathroom, once I stepped in front of

the mirror I saw what had become of me. I looked about as normal as ever, my hair was a bit messed up, but that

was fixable, but other than that, I looked exactly the same as the day the portal broke and my friends and I were

sucked into Mobius. I then heard Sean yell, "This can't be!" I stopped fussing about my hair and ran out to see

what the commotion was about. Sean had activated our universe traveling Portal's computer and was going

through its logs. Sean then said, "According to the travel computer, the last time this was used was one week

ago, and it recorded thirteen beings traveled through it, three of those beings were us, the other ten were Sonic,

Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Maria, Cream, Blaze, and Rouge." I looked in surprise at the computer data,

and then said, "Then that means that it's been one week since we came here to escape from Eggman Nega."

Cheyanne then says, "But that was years ago in Mobius." I then replied, "Something must have disrupt the

universe time conversion and caused it to pop us back in our own universe one week since we came back instead

of much later." I then started to look around the portal, just to be sure no damage was made to it, I did however

notice looking at the back of it that in a corner was a tiny puddle of rainbow color. I dipped my fingers in I and

examined it and Cheyanne saw me do this and she asked, "What's that?" "Not too sure," I replied, "But

something tells me that it might have had something to do with the portal destabilizing and sucking us into

Mobius." I then turned to my friends and asked, "Do you two remember that day?" Sean replied, "How could we

forget?" Cheyanne then said, "It was also the day you misdocumented the transfer." "Oh yeah," I replied, "Yeah I

did misdocument the transfer, silly me." I then began to remember back to that day. We could get the Portal to

open, but couldn't get it to stabilize, the power source wasn't enough. We kept trying but the portal would only

stay open for a few seconds. The day that we got sucked in we had tried it one last time, and it did the same

thing, it opened, stayed open for a few seconds, and then shut down. We nearly gave up, when a big whoosh

sound was heard and the Portal activated by itself, it stayed open for a lot longer than we expected, at least a

few minutes, before it became unstable and sucked us into Mobius. I came back to reality and told my friends,

"Why don't we find out where that surge came from that made the Portal work, even if it was for only a few

minutes." My friends nodded their heads and I walked over to the Portal's computer and began typing on the

keyboard. I searched up the power readings for the day the Portal stabilized and found that the moment it

stabilized it was hit by a tremendous power surge that was not of our universe. I showed my friends this and

Cheyanne asked, "Well what does that mean?" I replied to her, "It means that something was strong enough to

break through the multiversal barrier and hit our universe, probably because we have the Portal." I then looked

to the Portal and said, "Let me work on it for a little, I want to see if I can locate where that energy spike came

from, I also want to check to be sure that the Portal's stable." We agreed and I got to work, researching and

cross referencing anything that had to do with multiple universes, and my work laid into weeks. Only two

however, after I started, did Cheyanne and I decide to see other people, we decided that we had spent one life

together and thought it best if we went our separate ways, we would still be friends and would work together,

but just not be together as a couple. So I continued with my work, till after four weeks, I had run through all my

knowledge and what I had learned from the books, and was sure that the portal was stable and figuring out the

location of the energy spike would be fairly easy. My friends were in a different room in the lab so I just walked

over to the Portal and decided to locate the energy source myself. I typed into the computer to locate the

universe where the energy spike had come from and the Portal kicked on and showed a colorful location, and

what I assumed to be a town, full of brightly colored buildings. I stared at the universe and thought to myself, "So

this is where the energy spike came from." I continued to look at the universe, wondering what could have come

from here that was powerful enough to break the multiversal barrier and hit our universe. Then the Portal started

to sputter before long and the alarms on it started to go off, and in the next few seconds it destabilized again and

I was hanging on by one arm on the edge of the Portal, trying not to get sucked into the universe I had opened. I

see Sean and Cheyanne had heard the alarms as they were standing on the edge looking at me. Cheyanne

yelled over the roar of the portal, "Take my hand!" She proceeded to push her hand towards the portal but Sean

stopped her and said, "Stop Cheyanne, it's too unstable, if you try to rescue him you might get sucked in too!"

Cheyanne pulled her hand back and Sean looked at me with a serious but concerned look in his eyes and said,

"You know what I have to do." I nodded and Cheyanne looked at Sean with sadness in her voice and asked, "You

don't mean?" Sean then said, "I have to seal the portal." I looked at the both of them and said, "If there is any

way to get back, I will take it." I then let go of the edge of the Portal and proceeded to fall through the Bridge,

now the Bridge is what connects two universes together, and as I feel I knew what Sean had to do and I could

almost see him do it. He walked over to the controls and flipped open a plastic box with a red button underneath

it, he pressed the button and the portal on our universes side instantly closed and a metal door closed over it, I

turned around and saw the ground of the new universe come at me quickly and then WHUMP!


	2. Chapter 2: Equestria Home?

**MLP FIM: Falling Green Leaves**

**By: Green Leaf**

(Note: I come in somewhere around the middle to end of Season 2, it's after The Last Roundup but before A

Canterlot Wedding, not too sure which episode to precisely put it into)

**Chapter 2: Equestria…Home?**

Luckily enough I closed my eyes before I hit the ground, it wasn't the most pleasant feeling but at least it was

a feeling, as I lie there for a few moments I only moved ever so slightly to check to be sure I hadn't broken

anything, luckily enough everything was intact, however there was another feeling, actually two, one felt like I

had been given a great energy, and the other had felt like something got attached to me right after I feel

through. As I was assessing my situation I heard a female voice ask, "Are you alright?" I still had my eyes

closed, but I stood up and said, "Not the worst situation I've been in." I opened my eyes to see a purple

unicorn standing in front of me, and behind her I could see five other various ponies in a group. The purple

unicorn then said, "Oh good, we saw you come out of that thing there and land on the ground, and it sounded

pretty painful." She pointed to the portal which I had come out of, which then quickly closed. I closed my eyes

and rubbed my head and said, "Maybe I hit my head when I fell out because I could have sworn that there was

a talking pony right in front of me." The purple unicorn then said, "Well yeah I talk, but you're also one to talk."

I then opened my eyes again and said, "Madame, I assure you I am not a pony." As I said the word pony I

gestured with my right arm forward and my voice changed to alarm, my arm was no long human; in fact my

hand had become a hoof. As I looked around at the various parts of my body I discovered that I was instantly

changed to a pony when I fell through the portal. My coat (body, not lab coat) was a bright green and my mane

and tail were a light brown, which I sighed at this as that was my natural hair color. I the noticed on the side of

my butt was a little green emerald with sparkles on the upper left and lower right of it. I asked the purple

unicorn, "What's this symbol on my butt?" The purple unicorn replied, "You mean your flank, and that's your

cutie mark." She showed me hers and the ponies behind her all showed theirs as well, "Cutie mark huh?" I

replied, "Never heard that term before but well, gotta call it something I guess." The purple unicorn then said,

"You don't seem from around here." "I'm not; in fact I'm from a completely different place all together." I replied,

I then hesitated as I thought of how to describe humans and then said, "The best way to describe where I'm

from is that animals don't talk and uh, civilized monkeys wearing clothes walk around." The purple pony gave

me a confused look, but a pony behind her that was in the group laughed. She had a pink coat, mane, and tail,

and I remember her cutie mark was three balloons. She then said, "You sound like you're from the circus." I

then said, "I can assure you I'm not from the circus." The pink pony replied, "Whatever, you're still funny." The

purple unicorn then asked, "Do you have a name?" The question put me in a state of surprise, I wanted to use

my real name, but something told me that it wouldn't fit around here; I looked to my coat and then back to the

purple unicorn and said, "Yeah, my name's uh, Green Leaf." The purple unicorn then said, "Well then, hello

Green Leaf, my name is Twilight Sparkle." The other ponies that were behind Twilight then approached me and

the first one to start saying something was the pink pony that had laughed at me earlier, "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie, say

it's really great to meet you, I mean I know every pony here in Ponyville, but it's always great to meet someone

new, do you like meeting new people, because I know I do and…" she said but I cut her off and said, "Whoa

whoa, I know your excited but please slow down, (she was talking a mile a minuite) and perhaps lay off the

coffee." Pinkie then replied, "Well I don't drink coffee," I looked at her in question but then the other ponies

started to introduce themselves. A white pony with an elegant purple mane and tail then said in a formal voice,

"Hello there darling, my name is Rarity, it is wonderful to have you in our quaint little town of Ponyville, and

might I saw that your mane and tail are quite smashing, a rather simple yet distinguished look." "Thanks," I

replied, "You look nice too." Rarity smiled and then a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail, who was

hovering over Rarity, landed in front of her and took my hoof and shook it, as a form of, well for proper terms,

hoofshake, she then began to talk, "Hiya dude, name's Rainbow Dash, _the _fastest Pegasus in all of Ponyville,

say you seem pretty cool, and it's even cooler that you're an alicorn." I released my grip from her hoof and

asked, "A what?" Rainbow Dash replied, "An alicorn, it's rare when you get to see one, but they have wings like

a Pegasus, and a horn like a unicorn." I looked back and did notice that I did have wings, and I could just see

out of the corner of my eyes looking upward the tip of something, most likely my horn, like Rainbow Dash had

said. Then a pony with a light orange coat, a blonde mane and tail, tied up, and a cowboy hat said in a

southern accent, "Howdy partner, the names Applejack, it's a pleasure seein a new face 'n Ponyville." She

tipped her hat towards me and I smiled, I knew that she would be one that really would like as my mom was

southern too. Then finally a light yellow Pegasus with a long pink mane and tail looked slightly between me and

the ground and said in a soft voice, "Hi um, my names uh, Flutter…" Her voice got quieter as she talked and I

figured that she was shy, I then said, "Come now dear speak up, I won't bite, much," What I had said had

startled the light yellow Pegasus and I started laughing, I stopped after a few seconds and said, "Don't worry I

didn't mean it," The startled Pegasus looked up and gave a small smile. Pinkie then started laughing and said,

"See girls, I told you he was funny," Pinkie continued to laugh for a few more minutes till she calmed down. The

yellow Pegasus then said, "My name's Fluttershy, nice to meet you." Twilight then said, "So Green Leaf, seeing

as how you're new, how'd you like to come with us, we'll show you Ponyville." "Sure, why not, might as well

learn more about where I am, seeing as how I might be stuck here," I replied. "Ok, but first we have to head

up to Canterlot, I have a letter to my teacher, Princess Celestia, and it was nice out so I figured I'd deliver it to

her myself." We started walking, which I didn't find hard to get used to, what with walking on all fours. I then

asked, "Ponyville, Canterlot, how big is this universe?" Twilight kept walking but said, "Well Ponyville and

Canterlot are only two parts that encompass the land of Equestria, there's also Cloudsdale, Manhattan,

Fillydelphia, Las Pegasus, and Baltimare, but there are also plenty of other cities and towns in-between, I just

gave you the main ones, also on the outskirts of Ponyville is the Everfree Forest, where another of our friends,

Zecora, lives, maybe if we have time today we can stop by and see her." We arrived at a train station, and

boarded a train that was headed for Canterlot. Once we got up to Canterlot I saw that it was like a rich

person's town, or in this case rich pony's town considering where I was, we then walked through Canterlot and

up to a giant castle which Twilight called the Royal Palace, once we got up to the entrance there were some

guard ponies which let us in, but I hesitated as I saw Twilight turn a doorknob with her hoof. Now at this point

I wasn't one for details but this especially struck me since she opened a door and last time I checked ponies

don't have fingers. Everyone else went inside and I was left outside. I approached the door and the two guard

ponies looked at me. I stuck my hoof out towards the doorknob, and just as I went to act like I was grabbing

the doorknob I could swear I felt fingers on the end of my hoof. I turned the doorknob and entered the Palace

to join the others. Once inside I saw that Twilight and the others had waited up for me, "What took you so

long?" Twilight had asked, I wanted to explain to her the whole "not possible to pick things up or turn knobs

with hooves" thing, but at this point I was ready to believe anything. "It's nothing, new experience," I replied,

"What, ya never opened a door before?" Applejack asked, "Long story," I replied. We walked down the hallway

towards what I presumed was the throne room. I must admit, the palace was quite impressive. We stepped

into the throne room after Twilight told the guards that she wanted to deliver one of her lessons on friendship

to the princess personally. Once inside I saw more guards, but in the center towards the back, I saw a pure

white horse, wearing gold jewelry. The rest of the ponies had bowed in front of the white horse, and I did the

same. Everyone stood up and the white horse asked, "Twilight Sparkle, to what do I owe the pleasure of this

visit?" Twilight replied, "Hello Princess Celestia, I came to deliver you my report on friendship by hoof, oh and I

made a new friend." Twilight motioned towards me, and then used her magic to float her report up to the

princess. Princess Celestia then looked towards me and asked, "So what would your name be?" "Green Leaf

your highness," I replied. Princess Celestia laughed and said, "No need to be so formal with me, just call me

Princess Celestia, and any friend of my student is a friend of mine." I nodded and smiled, and Princess Celestia

then said, "Oh that reminds me, I have a letter for _you_ Twilight, it's just of some spells that I want you to learn,

nothing more, just let me go get it." Princess Celestia got off her throne and headed towards a golden door,

she walked through and then came out a few minutes later, holding a scroll beside her with her magic, she

then gave the scroll to Twilight and Twilight said, "Thank you princess, we'd better be on our way, Green Leaf

just got to Ponyville and wanted us to show him around." We all turned around and left, but before I left

Princess Celestia called my name and I stopped, I looked back to her and asked, "Yes princess?" She replied, "I

left something in that note for Twilight for you Green Leaf, be sure to read it tonight." I nodded and headed out

the door. Once again the girls had waited up for me, and I had joined them, we were in the courtyard, and we

began walking, I was looking at the statues when my eyes caught one that was quite peculiar, it was some

kind of creature that was petrified, it had the body and left foreleg of a griffin, a lion's right foreleg and paw, the

head and neck of a pony with an oversized tooth and goat beard, a mismatched pair of antlers, which were

deer and goat, asymmetrically-sized eyes, a pair of wings, one was of a bat, the other of a Pegasus, the left

hind leg of a goat, the right hind leg of a green lizard, and the tail of a red dragon. Then as we got past it my

entire body shook so hard that I fell flat on my face. The others came and helped me up and Twilight asked,

"What happened?" "I don't know," I replied, "I just suddenly felt some kind of great evil come from that

statue," I pointed towards the obscure statue and Applejack replied, "Well tha makes sense, that there's

Discord, evilest creature you'd ever meet." "What is he?" I asked. "A Draconequus," Rarity replied, "Absolutely

horrid looking all dissimilar like that." Pinkie then said, "Forget about Discord for a second girls, Green Leaf

here's got Pinkie Sense," "Pinkie Sense?" I asked, "What's that?" "It's a feeling I get when something's about

to happen, usually a specific part of me twitches in a certain order, and I'm able to interpret what that means,"

Pinkie replied. I gave a small chuckle and said, "I'll be sure to keep an eye out if my body does that again, but I

don't think I can go around calling it Pinkie Sense, for the time being until I can find a better name let's just call

mine Leaf Sense?" Pinkie gave a smile and with a cheerful tone said, "Okie dokie lokie!" We continued back

down towards the train station and got on the train that returned us back to Ponyville. Once we got off the

train Twilight then said, "We can show you where we live later, it looks like we still have some time to go and

visit Zecora." We headed out of town and got towards the entrance of what the girls called the Everfree Forest.

Before we went inside Applejack told me, "Now be careful partner, inside here all kinds ah crazy things happen,

the clouds move by themselves, the animals are forced to defend themselves, and there are ah whole buncha

horrible monsters." I thought to myself, "Sounds like a regular forest on Earth," but apparently these kinds of

things were not natural in this universe. It took us about 10 minutes to get to Zecora's hut but once inside it

looked very similar to something that someone from Africa would decorate. I then spotted a zebra on one side

of the hut mixing some kind of potions and a red Pegasus with a very obscure mane standing next to a

cauldron that was simmering that was in the center of the room. Anyway, what I had found peculiar about the

Pegasus' mane was that, and I was hoping that I was seeing things, perhaps as an aftereffect from falling

through the portal, his mane was on fire, no wait, his mane was _made_ of fire! I kept staring at him and he

looked at me and the girls but hadn't said anything yet. Then the zebra had turned around and was holding a

potion, she then saw the Pegasus standing next to the cauldron and said, "Heat Flash, how many times must I

tell you, don't stand so close to my brew, your heat will make it simmer, bubble, and boil, and my recipe will den

be spoiled." Heat Flash apologized and stepped a bit farther away and Zecora looked towards us; I then saw

that she wore large gold hoop earrings and neck rings, as well as leg rings which were located on her front left

leg. Zecora then said, "Come in everpony, don't be shy, I see now in your group there is a guy." We all went in

and Twilight pointed to me and said, "Zecora, this is our new friend, Green Leaf, he says he's come from a

faraway place and this is his first time in Ponyville, so we figured we'd come by and introduce him to you."

Zecora took my hoof and shook it, and I noticed that her cutie mark was some kind of spiral sun. Zecora then

said, "Greetings to you Green Leaf, I am Zecora, and that is Heat Flash too." Zecora pointed to Heat Flash who

gave a smile. Zecora then said, "I am the one to come to when your problems run amok, for I have many ways

of getting them unstuck." Zecora then continued, "So Twilight said that you are from a faraway place, where's

that?" "It's kind of hard to explain," I replied. "How so?" Zecora asked, "Do we know where it's at?" I gave the

same explanation I did to Twilight when we first met, and Zecora found my description interesting, however

during my explanation I did noticed something, Heat Flash's ears seemed to perk up during my explanation.

Zecora then said once I was done, "Where you come from is interesting, dat is true, but what's more

interesting is what's happened to you." "What do you mean?" I asked, "Come here by strange means, you

have seen, but in Equestria is where you're supposed to be, as for why, that's a mystery to me." The girls then

started talking to Zecora about various things and I walked over to Heat Flash, I then asked him, "Does she

always speak in rhymes?" "All the time," Heat Flash replied. He then said, "Say during your description it

sounded really familiar, would where you're from happen to begin with an E, that isn't this place?" "You seem

like a trustworthy guy, er colt (I was still getting used to this new pony vocabulary), I come from a place called

Earth, actually to be more precise Earth is in a whole different universe compared to here." Heat Flash smiled

and said, "Glad I'm not the only one here." I looked at him with a stunned look and asked, "Y-y-you're from E-e-

earth?" Heat Flash simply replied, "Eeyup," and I shook my head out of my dazed look, I then asked, "But how

is that possible?" Heat Flash then told me, "I came here a few months ago, but the way I came was quite

different then the way you came, but for now let's save that story for another day.1" I then heard Twilight say,

"Oh, look at the time, we really have to get going." Everyone started to exit from Zecora's hut, along with Heat

Flash, and once we were outside I saw that the sun was starting to go down. Before we left however Zecora

called my name and said, "From somewhere different, dat is true, and I know not what will happen to you, but

stay in Ponyville, you will no doubt, to figure out what dis is all about." "Thanks for the reassuring advice

Zecora; it was nice to meet you." I replied, to which Zecora said, "To you too," and she went back inside her

hut. So we started to walk back towards town, with Heat Flash in tow, till finally we got out of the forest, to

which Heat Flash turned to us and said, "Well, I'd best get home, seems to be getting late," and with that he

extended his wings, which as I looked at them looked oddly enough, scaly, and his cutie mark, which I had just

noticed, looked oddly enough like a pony on one side of it, and a dragon on the other, connected by circular

arrows. My thoughts started to ponder what this meant, but I shook them off, I already had enough to think

about at the current moment. Heat Flash finally said, "Farewell," and took off. We continued towards town, but

took a small road that lead to a cottage. As we were walking Rainbow Dash then said, "Man that Heat Flash

colt is really cool, I mean, we had a race over the winter, and he beat ME! Can you imagine that? Me, the

fastest flier in Ponyville, beaten by some new guy, I didn't take it too hard though, but when we we're racing

he nearly flooded the town, he pulled off something which he now calls a Sonic Heatwave, which is like my

Sonic Rainboom, except it generates heat in its aftershock, but I will say that it was fairly helpful during Winter

Wrap Up, but I tell ya, I'll challenge him to a rematch again one day." We had finally arrived at the cottage,

which Fluttershy said was her house, to which she said, "I'd love to show you inside, but it's getting late, and

my bunny Angel must be really hungry by now, so I'll see you tomorrow, if that's alright?" I jokingly replied,

"Unless I figure out how to return to where I came from in-between now and tonight, then yeah I'll see you

tomorrow Fluttershy." She smiled and went inside, and we went on our way. As we walked then pplejack said,

"Our next destination is mah home, Sweet Apple Acres, which ah'd love to introduce ya to the rest of the Apple

family." After a short time of walking we arrived at the farm known as Sweet Apple Acres, and standing in the

gateway were two ponies, a tall somewhat built crimson pony with a light gamboges mane and on his back

was a yoke, and next to him was a light lime green old mare with a white mane. The lime green mare then

asked, "Where ya been Applejack, ya said you was goin with yer friends up to Canterlot then comin right back."

"Sorry Granny Smith," Applejack replied, "While we was on our way we stumbled across this stranger here,

who says he's from outa town." Applejack pointed her hoof towards me, to which I gave a smile in return.

Applejack then turned halfway and pointed to the lime green mare and said, "Green Leaf, that there's mah

Granny Smith," Applejack then pointed to the crimson pony and said, "And that there's mah big brother Big

Macintosh." I looked towards the two and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you both." "Likewise," Granny Smith

replied, "And it's always good to have new folk 'round here, 'specially outa towners." Big Macintosh simply said,

"Eeyup." I then asked, "So the three of you maintain this whole farm?" I must admit I was impressed with the

size of the land. Big Macintosh gave another, "Eeyup," and Applejack then said, "It's hard work, but it's worth

it, 'specially during Applebuck and Zap Apple seasons, but there are times when we do need help, and that's

where friends come in." Applejack then said, "I'd best go inside now, it's almost dusk." We bid our farewells to

Applejack and continued on our way. We were getting close to town as I could see it not too far away but we

took a small detour and before long we were looking at what appeared to be well, something of a Cloud

Castle, it appeared to have columns supporting it as well as rainbow colored streams going through it. "This is

my house," Rainbow Dash said proudly, "Isn't it awesome?" I nodded and Rainow Dash flew up and inside the

castle, but popped her head out a few seconds later and asked, "Well aren't 'cha comin up?" In all reality I

preferred to stay on the ground till I was ready to use my wings. "Maybe some other time Rainbow Dash," I

replied. "Ok, whatever, whenever you feel like checking this place out, just stop by," Rainbow Dash replied. We

continued once more till finally we got into town, to which we stopped at a boutique. "This is mine," Rarity said.

She opened the door and the inside looked like well, a boutique, but I must admit that some of the dresses

inside were somewhat impressive. Rarity then stepped inside and said, "Well if you'll excuse me, a lady does

need her beauty sleep." She closed the door and Pinkie Pie said, "Yay, my house next, my house next!" We

continued till we got to a building that resembled something of a gingerbread house and I was qite amazed at

it, mostly on how it was standing and not being eaten. Pinkie led us inside and said, "This is Sugarcube Corner,

the best place in Equestria to get all kinds of yummy treats, we've got apple pie, apple cake, muffins, cupcakes,

you name it." Pinkie then led us up to her room. "And here's where I sleep," Pinkie said. Then, in the middle of

the room, I noticed a small alligator; however it had somewhat of a blank expression on its face. Pinkie picked

up the alligator and said, "And this is Gummy, he's my pet, he's the funniest guy in the world too." Gummy

proceeded to jump up and bite Pinkie's mane, to which showed why he was named so, he had no teeth. I

wanted to ask Pinkie why, but the sun had nearly gone completely down. "Well, we'd better get going," I said.

"Aw do you have to?" Pinkie asked, "I mean, you will come back to visit right, I mean, what friend doesn't come

to visit, it would be silly not to." I chuckled and said, "Yes I'll come back to visit Pinkie." Finally it was down to

Twilight and I, to which I said, "It's pretty late, why don't you show me your house tomorrow, I've got to find

some place to sleep tonight." Twilight agreed but as I walked away my left ear twitched and something told me

that she was kind of disappointed. After walking a short distance I came across what was known as the

Ponyville Hotel. I walked inside, went up to the counter and asked, "I'd like to rent a room for the night." The

pony behind the counter said, "Sure thing, 50 bits." It then struck me like a brick, I had no money, heck I had

no pockets, at least in Mobius I had an invisible pocket and their currency floated around, but I found no such

luck here. "Sorry, I have no money." I replied. The pony behind the counter said, "Sorry buddy, no money, no

room." I turned around and started heading towards the door with my head hung low, trying to figure out

where I would stay tonight, when Twilight came in and said, "Green Leaf," I picked my head up to look at her

and she had a look of concern. She then said, "I was wondering, well, I heard that you had no money, so I was

wondering if you'd like to stay with me for the time being?" I smiled and said, "Sure," and we walked out of the

hotel. Not too far from the hotel was a large tree that had apparently been transformed into a house, to which

Twilight called it The Ponyville Library. Inside it was filled with books on the lower floor and on the upper floor

appeared to be a bedroom, presumably Twilight's. Twilight yawned and said, "Lucky enough I have a spare bed

in case I have a sleepover, but you can use it for now." Then I heard another voice come from upstairs, and the

sound of small feet running, the voice sounded male, somewhat young, the voice asked, "Twilight, who are you

talking to?" Then from down the stairs came a small purple and green dragon with green spines. Twilight then

said, "Oh I forgot, Green Leaf this is my assistant Spike," Twilight waved her hoof towards Spike and then said,

"Spike this is Green Leaf, he'll be staying with us for a while." I gave Spike a hoof-to-hand-shake and he said,

"Nice to meet you." Twilight then pulled out the scroll that she had gotten from Princess Celestia earlier today

and said, "If you want Green Leaf, I can show you what magic I can do." So for about an hour I sat there and

watched Twilight perform the magic spells that were in the scroll, it was astonishing at how real this magic was,

there was no explanation as to where it came from, but rather that it just existed. After showing me the spells

in the scroll, plus a few others, Twilight yawned and said, "Well I'd better head off to bed." She climbed the

stairs with Spike following after and I said, "I think I'll stay up a little bit more so I can read up on this place." In

all reality I wanted to know what Princess Celestia had put in the letter for me, however I also wanted to know

how Twilight had missed it if it was there. I walked over to the letter and looked at it, but all it showed was the

spells that Twilight had to learn. I turned the letter over to see if it had anything on the other side, but found

nothing, or so I thought, slowly, in green ink, appeared a message. As the message revealed itself I whispered,

"Would ya look at that." The message read, "Dear Green Leaf, I wish to meet you in the castle tonight, it is very

important that you come as soon as you read this letter. Signed, Princess Celestia." I walked over to the door

as quickly and quietly as possible, yet I didn't want to open it in fear that it might wake Twilight. Then I

remembered that I was in a library, most likely filled with books on magic. I looked through the shelves for

anything that could get me to Canterlot, till I found a book titled, "Teleportation, Transfiguration, and

Telepathy." I pulled the book off the shelf and flipped it open to the page of contents. I looked through the

page of contents till I found a spell called "Short-Range Teleportation," to which I flipped to the page it was

located; on the page the instructions read, "To perform this spell, simply concentrate the location to where you

want to be, but be sure you concentrate on an open area, otherwise you might materialize into a wall." I closed

the book and returned it to its proper place, then walked over to the door. I figured that with this spell it'd be

easier to just teleport myself outside, then catch a train up to Canterlot. I concentrated on being right outside

the library, and I felt the magic in my horn begin to work, I kind of gave me a tingly feeling, then POOF, I was

outside. I smiled at my success and ran off towards the train station. When I arrived though I unfortunately

found it closed and figured my only option would be to fly to Canterlot. I said in a quiet voice to myself, "Using

magic and flying? And all on my first day here? I wonder what I'm in for with this universe." I was a little

hesitant, but I got my wings to come out, and once extended they were pretty impressive, and with a few

beats I was soon off the ground. Following the train tracks I headed up to Canterlot, to which the guards let

me through with ease. I made it up to the Royal Palace and went inside, and still sitting in the throne room was

Princess Celestia, and standing next to her was a female alicorn, who had a dark sapphire blue coat and a

cobalt blue mane, which kind of sparkled like stars. Princess Celestia then looked to me and said, "I see you got

my letter," I nodded and Princess Celestia continued, "Before I tell you what I need to, I wish for you to meet

my sister, Luna, you didn't see her earlier today due to the fact that she's not much of a day pony." Celestia

motioned to the sapphire alicorn and she said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard about your arrival this

morning, and from what my sister tells me, you're a very important pony." Celestia then said, "A very important

pony indeed, you see why I called you here is that, not only is there another alicorn in Equestria, but I felt a

strong magical energy come from you when we met earlier today, what I'm asking is if you would like to become

one of my students? If you accept you'll learn how to use your magic and use it in proper ways." Now this was

an opportunity that I could not pass up, but there was one other thing I had to ask, "I accept your offer

Princess, but please tell me, why ask me this late at night?" "Oh well being that your new here, if I asked your

right then and there it might come as a shock to the others." Princess Celestia replied. "OK then," I said.

Princess Celestia then asked, "Now then, you'll be studying with my other student, Twilight Sparkle; I trust you

don't have a problem with that?" "Not at all," I replied, "In fact, I'm staying with her 'till I can find a place of my

own to stay." Princess Celestia then asked, "That's good to hear, I trust then that you will tell her the good

news?" "I will Princess," I replied. "Then I will send a confirmation letter in the morning." Princess Celestia

replied. I then said, "Well I'd better be getting back to Twilight's, It was nice meeting you Luna." "The same to

you Green Leaf," Luna replied and I walked out of the Royal Palace and flew back to the Library, once out in

front I teleported back inside, turned off the downstairs light, and headed up to where the bed was that

Twilight was talking about. I climbed in and began reviewing my day, but mostly it came down to one thing, this

place wasn't the most technologically evolved yet, and I wasn't too sure how long it would take till it reached a

level where I could at least contact my friends about my whereabouts, but for the time being I figured I might

as well enjoy being stuck here, it didn't seem like such a bad place. I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 2**

(Now that this chapter is done I will be posting up other side stories I have done, they go along with the story but don't _really_ tie into it much, Chapter 3 will be started soon)

(Also please tell me if you have a problem with me not paragraphing it, I have a habit of not doing it with my stories and it sometimes irks people, if you have a problem with it please PM me about it)

1 To read Heat Flash's story, go here s/8109504/1/A_Change_in_Life


End file.
